


脱轨

by YINSHINIAO



Category: 7笛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINSHINIAO/pseuds/YINSHINIAO
Summary: 原作now+aboR18注意给g3的生贺 特别放飞





	脱轨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [g3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=g3).



> 原作now+abo  
> R18注意   
> 给g3的生贺 特别放飞

26号。笛子再次确认日期。  
他长长地吸了口气，右手按下了门铃。  
他盯着自己左手食指上的伤，有点神经质地抠它。  
疤快脱落了，轻易被剥下，剩下的一个角落是过于固执的钉子户，固定在边缘。  
颈环扣得有点紧，他略有不适地歪歪脖子。  
尽管安全措施总是做得完备，他其实不是一个在乎性别的人。撇去家中常备的几盒抑制剂和偶尔出门才戴的颈环不谈，他活得像个beta。  
“我要是个beta就好了。”他以前偶尔会这么抱怨。  
“beta可没有这么好的创作天赋。”有的人这么回复他。  
笛子不喜欢性别决定论。他的天才或许沾了性别的光，但……  
门开了。  
笛子停止发散思维，条件反射地将头埋得更低，拒绝和纪七对视。  
纪七又闻到了笛子身上抑制剂的味道。仍是清清淡淡的草木香。笛子在创作上喜新厌旧，抛却完成品的速度快得像拖文件入回收站，却对生活用品却长情得很。  
他用抑制剂的量只多不少，纪七甚至不太记得他原本信息素的味道。  
连我都不记得，旁人兴许认为他是个Beta。纪七想。  
他把笛子让进屋，锁了门。  
笛子穿了件深咖色的外套，里面红色的连帽衫似乎是穿了很多年，有些褪色。  
总是这个色系，这种差不多的款式。大众款，路人型，包裹得严严实实，全然是网络上、专家嘴里Omega出门该有的样子。  
不像个将要用自己身体做“补偿”的人——尽管在纪七看来用“交易”一词更合适，他写他的，他看他的，两人都闭嘴。  
从他的私生活看，或许是担得上“洁身自好”这个词——倘撇开纪七和他的关系不谈。然而夜晚主动到单身Alpha房里的Omega，和娼妓有什么区别？  
“脱吧。别浪费时间。”纪七起了点顽劣的心思。反正工作都差不多了，耗点功夫也没什么，他想。  
笛子正在把他脱下的帆布鞋摆正。这么近的距离，他肯定听见了。但他决心表明自己的不满和拒绝，仍执拗地只顾自己动作，并不想对纪七的话表现出什么反应。  
纪七看着他把自己的鞋并在一起，推到鞋架的旁边。  
又不是没看过你在自己家的样子。纪七嗤笑一声。有时候鞋架底下散着的好几双鞋都没收，胡乱堆在一起。这人明明是有空就忙创作，不甚注重生活的类型，到了别人家里却还要装模作样。  
“真能装。”  
笛子抬起头来不满地看纪七一眼，像是想作什么反驳。他的眉皱得很紧——向来如此，并不是因为什么惹人厌烦的话，而是惯例。他到这里来，脸色几乎没有好看过。纪七仍记得上次他在自己家睡着的样子，眉都是紧锁的。  
那极不情愿的模样好像是被谁逼着似的。  
分明是这人自己过来的。  
纪七用舌头推着巧克力球在口腔里滚一圈。巧克力是之前情人节在银行里补卡时送的，不知道是多高纯度的，苦的发酸。口里钻出的话没经脑子，飞快地从嗓子里钻出来，倒像是在这怪味的巧克力上蹭了些酸苦，比方才更刺耳：“早完事早各回各的，你又不是按时间计费。”   
笛子猛地一抬头，眼里的不满与气愤毫不遮掩地投射向纪七，直直扎进他眼里。  
但这突如其来的气势终究只够那一眼，他还是低下了头，若有若无地叹了口气。  
今天他心情很不好。纪七想了一想，又嗤笑：这人来自己家，哪次心情是不错的？  
纪七突然没了刚才逗弄般的兴致，抬手把笛子拧身按在门上，他的手从对方的衣物下探入，抚上他脆弱凸起的脊柱。  
笛子的颧骨在门上稍微撞了一下，有一些痛。他在心里骂了一句，暗自希望它不要留痕。  
后天要见编辑，颧骨上的伤太明显了。  
纪七慢悠悠在脊椎上划拉了几下，找他第八颗骨。这地方也不知为什么总是很敏感，按下去笛子就会叫——一定会叫。  
纪七的食指拇指在球形的骨上按了一把，听对方压低声音喘了声，闷闷的，应该是紧闭着嘴。  
纪七今天偏生是要加倍地羞辱他。手握成拳，两根指骨抵住那颗没被多少皮肉护住的椎骨，不收力地一压——  
笛子不受控地低低吟了声，额头上立刻出了汗。他绷紧了所有可收缩的肌肉，将右手食指填入两排牙齿间。  
纪七解了他的腰绳，很不留情面地扒下那条黑色运动长裤，问：“还没习惯在这？”  
笛子没有回答。他的脊椎隐隐作痛，带着一股麻痒钻进他的髓。他很疑惑——又开始疑惑了，他无法控制自己的思想——分明是没有连通任何与性相关的神经的部位，为什么轻轻一碰就能有那样大的作用——恶的作用。  
纪七摸他的脊椎当然不是要他舒服要他适应，他只是想羞辱他。方才看似调情的手法和现在手指毫无润滑的进入是同一种目的。  
笛子果然颤抖起来，因为埋着头而耸起的斜方肌颤动地尤其厉害。完全的被捕猎者的姿态。  
纪七的一条手臂垫在笛子的腹上，阻止他下滑的动作；另一条横在身侧，将两根手指送入他的体内。他毫无章法地随手搅动，无所谓笛子痛不痛，也无所谓他动不动情——反正是个omega，花点时间就会湿的。  
跟倒了润滑液的飞机杯一样，没有尊严也无需人格的性发泄工具罢了。  
Omega的身体总是让笛子在肉体上少些煎熬而精神上痛苦加倍，它没用几分钟就粘膜湿润，肌肉放松——迎合的姿态。  
在这种类性交状态下，颈环并不能完全阻挡信息素外泄，尤其是在身后严丝合缝地贴着一个alpha的情况。但高价位的先进防护工具还是过滤了百分之九十五以上费洛蒙和大部分其他催情成分，只漏放了分毫难以辨别的气味。纪七并无明显受到他外泄的信息素影响，笛子自己却清晰地意识到了。他强忍着破门而逃的冲动，卡住手指的牙愈发用力。  
纪七把笛子的裤子扯得更低，掰开臀缝就把自己塞进去。  
尽管肠道分泌了润滑的液体，但还是太少。笛子痛呼出声，死死咬着自己的指节，逼回生理性的眼泪。  
纪七紧皱着眉，还在往里面送。他对疼痛的耐受度很高，此时过紧也过干的肠壁压迫着他，让摩擦的疼痛加倍，毫无快感可言。但只要让他痛，只要让他屈辱，纪七恶狠狠地想，也没什么所谓。  
他的精神比面部表情更为扭曲，满心满脑全是笛子怨恨愤怒的脸。尽管这次笛子没有说什么激怒他的废话，他也没给对方向自己露出嫌恶表情的机会。纪七心里填着烦躁和怨毒，只一心想让对方难受。  
比起我这次穿孔的胃感觉如何呢？他恶意地想着，全数没入，然后抽插起来。  
纪七的动作很机械，但Omega毕竟是有着种族天赋。肠道很快就自保性地分泌大量黏滑的体液，让他的进出更为流畅。  
后穴依然作痛，但令人羞耻且难以抗拒的另一种体感快速升腾。它比痛觉和单纯的摩擦更容易促进体液与信息素的外溢，迅速让笛子死死箍住的眼泪膨胀饱和，从他的眼眶里坠下。  
笛子小幅度挪动脑袋，垫到小臂上。布料吸收了部分让他耻辱的液体。  
纪七现在是真的不想玩什么花样了。他只按着自己的心情抽送着，腰部挺动，一句话也懒得讲。他自己也觉得这火气来得有些莫名其妙，像个暗自赌气却又希望对方猜出自己情绪的蠢人。他心里憋着一股动力源一般的怒意，催得他只顾顶撞，无心细思。  
玄关里充斥着碰撞声和压抑的喘声，单调、乏味。纪七之前用来扩张的手按在了笛子的后脖颈上，压住了他几缕发尾。粘稠温湿的液体早已发干，绷在皮肤上让人不适。  
笛子被那种麻麻痒痒又带着些许刺痛的感觉扰得心烦，忍不住昂了下头，恰巧被纪七一撞，挤出一声憋不住的绵长呻吟。  
这一声在房子里迅速扩散开，把旖旎的气氛传到了内屋去。纪七嗤笑一声，问他：“这么爽？”  
笛子又羞又恼，甚至想往后踢一脚泄愤。但他手软脚软，连支撑自己都做不到，连眉头的肌肉都像被身后的力道撞碎了，皱眉也难。  
快点结束吧。他想着，感觉到眼泪再也渗不进饱和的衣袖，顺着脸颊砸到大理石地砖上。胸口闷得像得了病，全身都胀痛——好痛苦。  
他突然就委屈起来了。心里转着几个“凭什么”“又不是我的错”“是你非要”一类的念头，眼泪更汹涌了。  
他咬着牙对抗喉咙底下的呜咽——有时候在纪七面前哭出声比被他上更挫伤他的自尊心。但胸腔的压迫感强得让他难以忍受，只觉得一声嚎啕能释放他全部的压力。  
他兀自对抗着这情绪，没注意到另一种难以启齿的感觉从交合处升腾而上，占领了他的大部分肉体。他想迎合——想抱住什么、接纳什么。  
直到他喘出了第四声混着呻吟的哭声，而纪七从他的腿根摸到一手有余的液体，不确定地问“你怎么回事”时，他才发觉：  
他被强制发情了。  
笛子意识到这点后，惊异而羞恼地挣扎起来，试图挣脱纪七。他的身体不知因为激动还是发情期的生理性敏感而剧烈颤抖，连牙齿都打起战来。  
“别动。”纪七按在他脖子上的手加了力。腺体被压迫的不安感和来自基因的服从性让笛子成为一只被捏住了后脖颈的猫，除了将指甲掐进手心，没有做其他动作的力气。  
纪七第一次正面承受一个Omega发情时的信息素，他一边克制着自己咬破面前腺体的冲动，一边缓慢把性器抽出来——不然会在里面成结，没有一个Alpha能做到不捅进发情期中的生殖腔，更何况这个Omega还是自己肖想了好几年的。  
这次他是特别生气，是想加倍羞辱对方，也承认自己这两年做的事挺牲口，但说实在的，趁发情期成结这事也太畜生了。  
我还算是有点人性，纪七适时地对自己开了个玩笑转移注意力，并屏住呼吸，从笛子身上移开了目光，迅速在玄关的架子上抓出了一瓶抑制剂在自己的鼻下和腺体上喷了好几泵。  
笛子的喘声还是很粗，他憋了二十几分钟的哭声在此刻还是溃了堤。他不自觉地抱住自己的肩，把身体缩成一团。底下滚烫的液体源源不断地从体内涌出，好像有谁在那里捅了个大口子，难以忍受的痒意和冲动比痛感更磨人。他思维不甚清晰，或者可以说是脑子完全不清醒，却还是拼命计算自己的生理周期——怎么会是今天？怎么会是？  
纪七还是没忍住，瞥了眼蜷在地上的笛子，呼吸不稳地快速道：“我去买药。你在这别动，谁来都别开门，我带钥匙了。”  
笛子说不出话，也不知是否听见了，只是夹着腿咬紧了手腕。  
纪七只匆匆一眼，没敢细看，开了门走出去大口呼吸。他反锁了门，小跑着往最近的药店去。  
这人是傻子吗？他想。发情期边上还敢来和Alpha做爱，到底有没有脑子？  
他心里慌乱得很，漫无边际地胡思乱想，但纷杂的思绪根本盖不住那些念头——  
他还在吗？他还好吗？会有别人进去吗？他能反抗吗？  
纪七违背Alpha的独占本能离开刚刚交合过的Omega，甚至把他一个人留在房子里——不知有多少Alpha的楼里。他越想越烦躁，简直想扔下药回去就把那人给办了。这股火气在他走上四楼闻到些许淡淡的薄荷牛奶味时攀上了顶峰。  
他迈开腿跑上七楼，手忙脚乱地开了锁。笛子却不在玄关。  
他失声喊：“笛子！”甚至有些破音。  
鞋被他随意踢开，撞到了摆在鞋架旁边笛子的那双帆布鞋，轻轻的一声闷响。  
他又跑了几步，才注意到浴室里的水声。  
“喂！”他忍不住又叫了一声，觉得丢人，又欲盖弥彰地尖刻了句，“还活着吗？”  
里面没有回答，水声依旧。  
纪七焦躁地踱了两步，又说：“我把药放门口。”  
他虽然放下了药，却挪不动离开的步子。脑中不可抑制地幻想起里头的画面，并嫌恶地掐了自己一把。  
过了十几秒，浴室的门才被推开，里面的水汽大团大团地溢出来，里面裹着一条白净的小臂。  
那只手摸索了一会，把药捡了进去，好像藏在山洞里用美色诱人的妖精，拖一具尸体一样¬——纪七想抽自己一巴掌。  
他掏出买药前匆匆塞进裤兜的抑制剂，劈头盖脸地喷了自己半瓶，勉强冷静一点后才开口：“我今晚去住旅馆。卧室衣柜里有换洗的床单。泡面在厨房第二个柜子里。有事打……110。”  
他自觉妥当了，便想着先撤为妙，却被里面的声音绊住了脚。  
“别走。”  
笛子似乎也觉得唐突了，又补了一句：“就十分钟，气味还没散。”  
独居的发情期Omega确实会引来危险。但这理由显然没有充足到说服这两个人，他们陷入了诡异的安静。  
十分钟内纪七喷完了两瓶抑制剂，半小时后他去楼下领了两人份的外卖，四十分钟后他穿上鞋准备走人。  
笛子一直没有出来。

纪七锁上门，往门缝喷了几下信息素消除喷雾。他重新扎了遍马尾，把这些体贴得有些傻逼的行为归结于自己教养好。  
END

*设定发情期体温会过热，如果不用药物或者生理解决会有危险。  
*Omega在发情期极度缺乏安全感，需要在自己熟悉的环境，或者信任的Alpha安抚。  
*再偷偷设定一下契合度高于90%的AO会导致强制发情好了嘻嘻。

*如果纪七去买药的时候忘了拉裤拉链，那么这就是一篇沙雕文


End file.
